DormLife: Jurit Malam kacau edition
by CloudSomnia
Summary: HOLAA! ini ada lagi Dorm-Life-nya! kali ini Eunhyuk ngadain jurit malam guna menyelidiki hantu yang KATANYA berkeliaran di dorm SM! ketemu kah hantu itu? sekali anda baca maka anda sudah kena kewajiban review!*maksa*


Jurit Malam (kacau edition)

Hola, ini dia ada lagi series Dorm-Life-nya!

Warning: sorry kalo ceritanya ngga lucu dan TYPO yang bertebaran dimana-mana. EYD yang berantakan dan ngga mengikuti kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang yang baik dan benar -_- KAMSAHAMNIDA~~~

Special appereance of SHINee`s Onew, DBSK`s Changmin dan F(x)` Luna

Also post in Young Jin`s Facebook (username: Young Jin So)

HAPPY READING!

-story—

"Sebenernya udah lama gue mau bilang ini..." tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berbalik menghadap para member sambil menyinari wajahnya dengan senter (itu loh, kalo mau nakut-nakutin teman pas kemping).

-BUAAAGGGHHHH!—

Eunhyuk kena tonjok Donghae.

"Heh, Monyet! Muka lo itu udah kayak setan, ngapain lo senterin lagi?" bentak Donghae emosi. Eunhyuk suju(d) minta ampun.

"Udah deh, kalian berdua! Eunhyuk Hyung mo ngomong apaan?" tanya si magnae yang barusan diajarin jurus-jurus ajaib sama Sungmin.

(gw: Min Oppa, tidakkah kau tau, amat tidak bijaksana ngajarin Kyu bela diri...)

Eunhyuk buru-buru bangkit dan kembali bertampang serius sambil mengibaskan ubannya.

"Katanya kan di dorm ini ada hantunya."

"MWOOOOO? HANTU? DI DORM INI?" sudah pasti yang heboh itu Donghae.

"Hantu? Entah kenapa aku keinget seseorang," kata Siwon sambil melirik Yesung.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung polos.

"Nggak."

"Hantunya ngga ada di kamar gue kan?" tanya Shindong.

"Jangan-jangan yang lo maksud manajer," kata Sungmin.

"Bukan di dorm ini, tapi dorm SM," kata Eunhyuk. (Anggap semua artis SM plus trainee tinggal di satu komplek wilayah dorm)

"Uapa? Changmin harus dikabarin!" Kyuhyun melesat ingin meraih HP-nya.

"Eits! Ntar dulu!" Leeteuk menghentikan.

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kalo ini hoax, bisa bikin kekacauan. Lebih baik kita selidiki dulu!" usul Leeteuk.

"HAH? Andwae! Kalian aja, Donge ngga ikutan!" seru, siapa lagi kalo bukan Fishy.

"Aku juga..." kata Ryeowook pelan.

"Gue juga ngga mau berurusan sama hantu!" tolak Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyu mau ikutttt!" kata Kyuhyun.

"So?" sambung Min-Wook.

"Istri itu harus nurut perkataan suami," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya dengan tampang dakwah.

"Istri? Iihhh..." cibir Ryeowook.

"Ngapain gue ikut elo. Ndong, lo ikut ngga?" kata dan tanya Sungmin.

"Itu sih tergantung. Kalo banyak yang ikut, gue ikut," kata Shindong sambil makan kacang telor G*r*d*.

(Kyu: *jleb* ternyata Sungmin Hyung lebih memilih Shindong Hyung dibanding diriku *pundung*)

"Gue sama Siwon ikut kok, Wookie," kata Yesung.

"Selama kita percaya, Tuhan pasti melindungi kita," kata Siwon. "Ya kan Heechul Hyung?"

-krik krik krik—

"Heechul Hyung udah wamil, Won," kata Yesung.

"Oh."

"Berarti tinggal kita berdua Wookie!" Donghae memeluk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berpikir. Kalo tinggal mereka berdua, Donghae pasti tetap minta ditemanin tidurnya. Ryeowook dengar dari Leeteuk, Donghae itu susah banget tidurnya. Harus ada susu hangat sebelum tidur, dongeng sebelum tidur, di-nina bobo-in, pelukan selamat malam, ciuman selamat malam daan harus ditungguin sampe Donghae bener-bener udah tidur (ayo, siapa yang mau tidur sama Donghae?).

"Hyung, aku ikut!" kata Ryeowook.

"Hah? Wookie, kau pengkhianat!" Donghae melotot.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu lo tidur sendiri malam ini, Hae," kata Sungmin.

"Jangan lupa matiin lampu. Listrik mahal," kata duo kopet, Eun-Teuk.

Donghae cemberut ala ikan koi. Dengan berat hati dengan alasan takut tidur sendiri, dia setuju ikut menyelidiki si "hantu".

"Ngomong-ngomong kejadian anehnya apa aja sih?" tanya Yesung.

"Kejadiannya itu biasanya jam 11 malam. Yang cerita ini para trainee. Pertama, di basement sering ada kabut misterius, trus di lantai satu sering ada suara-suara aneh, dan di ruang latihan dance kadang ada potongan tunuh manusia," jelas Eunhyuk.

"What? Hantunya sadis nih," kata Kyuhyun.

"Oke, kita cabut jam 11 malam ya!" kata Leeteuk

-jam 11 malam—

"Hyung, ayok!" panggil Ryeowook pada Yesung yang masih asyik nonton bola sambil online.

"Ntar, bolanya masih rame nih," kata Yesung.

"Iya, iya, gue sama Yesung hyung aja nonton bola," kata Donghae cepat. Kyuhyun ngga terima.

"Yesung Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengedip-ngedip heboh, memberi kode. Tapi jangankan Yesung, anak-anak yang lain pun ngga ada yang ngerti sama kodenya Kyuhyun.

"Mata lo kelilipan, Kyu?" tanya Shindong.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu ke Yesung. Yesung mengangguk-angguk dan menutup laptop-nya sambil matiin tipi.

"Oh, iya, iya, ayo kita berburu hantu," kata Yesung sambil menarik Donghae. "Ayo Hae."

"Lo ngebisikin apaan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Tapi si Kyu ngga jawab.

"Ayo, let`s go!" seru Eunhyuk.

-basement—

"Mana kabutnya?" tanya Sungmin. Tangan dengan sigap waspada, tapi kakinya gemetaran. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook dan Donghae. Ryeowook dengan senantiasa bertamengkan Yesung sedangkan Donghae dengan setia menggandeng tangan Leeteuk sampe tangan Teukie rasanya mau patah.

Tiba-tiba, kabut yang dimaksud mulai tampak.

"Jadi gini persaan Hyung pas syuting Mistery 6 ya?" Kyuhyun nyengir.

"Eh, kok baunya aneh?" hidung Shindong bergerak-gerak.

"Iya, ya? Kok bukan bau kemenyan?" Siwon ikut-ikutan mengendus.

"Ini kan bau bumbu ayam bakar!" seru Eunhyuk yang emang cepat loading-nya kalo soal makanan.

"Ada gitu hantu makan ayam bakar?" kata Yesung.

"Ya udah, ayo kita ikutin bau ayam bakarnya! Eunhyuk, lo yang nendus!" suruh Leeteuk. Dengan bantuan monyet pelacak, mereka menyusuri asal bau ayam bakar tersebut. Terlihat siluet seseorang.

"ONEW?"

"Oh, halo, Hyung," kata Onew menoleh. Tapi dia tidak sadar kalo Super Junior tengah speechless melihat kelakuannya.

"Ja, jadi hantu itu Onew?" Donghae shock.

"Lo ngapain sih bakar ayam di basement?" omel Eunhyuk.

"Berarti ngga ada hantu dong," kata Siwon.

"He? Hantu? Masa?" tanya Onew tertarik.

"Kata Eunhyuk Hyung sering ada kejadian aneh," kata Ryeowook.

"Iya, yang pertama katanya sering muncul kabut misterius. Ngga taunya itu elo lagi bakar ayam!" sungut Eunhyuk. "Lagian lo ngapain sih bakar ayam tengah malam, di basement pula!" omel Eunhyuk lagi.

Onew nyengir ayam. "Habisnya sering ngidam ayam bakar pas tengah malam. Key enggak mau masakin trus kalo gue bakar di dorm bisa runyam masalahnya. Bisa-bisa Taemin ngga lulus sekolah dan ngga gendut-gendut(?)," kata Onew panjang lebar.

"He? Maksud lo?" tanya Siwon.

"Dari pada ngurusin itu mending kita ke lantai satu ato balik kek ke dorm," kata Yesung ngantuk.

"Ayo, ayo, ke atas!" Kyuhyun semangat. Onew pengin ikut.

-lantai 1—

"Mana? Mana suara anehnya?" Sungmin kuda-kuda tapi tangannya gemetaran.

"Sungmin Hyung kentara banget takutnya," kata Ryeowook.

"Kayak lo ngga takut aja, Wook," balas Sungmin.

"Udah, Min-Wook jangan kelahi. Ntar Kyuhyun sama Yesung tergoda imannya," kata Leeteuk.

"Ayok, kemon, kemon!" pandu Eunhyuk.

'Uaaaaghhhhh~~~' tiba-tiba terdengar suara lenguhan aneh.

"Huweee! Teukie Hyung, Donge takut!" Donghae menjerit-jerit sambil memeluk Leeteuk ato lebih tepatnya nyekek Leeteuk. Onew ngeliatin.

"Nge, Nge. Lo kok ngga ada wibawa sama sekali sih? Di liatin Onew tuh," Shindong mengingatkan. Dengan malu Donghae melepas Leeteuk dengan wajah merah dan mata yang hampir mewek (Donghae uke mode on).

'Uuuuugggghhhhhh~~~' lenguh suara itu lagi.

"Hyung takuuuttt~~!" ini Kyuhyun yang ngomong. Sembunyi lah dia dibalik punggung Siwon. Kenapa ngga dibalik punggung Sungmin? Karena Sungmin lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun. Kan capek kalo harus nunduk.

(SM: Perlukah di bahas? -_-"a)

"Woi, mbah dukun, liatin sono!" Leeteuk mendorong Yesung yang bertampang sebelas dua belas sama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ung... woi, siapa di sono?" tanya Yesung.

"UAAAGGGHHHHHH~~~!" tiba-tiba suara itu berubah melengking tinggi sampe-sampe menimbulkan gempa lokal.

"Eh, kok kayaknya gue kenal sama ni suara?" kata Kyuhyun. "Ayok, Hyung, ikutin Kyu," katanya.

Di koridor, mereka melihat siluet orang yang sedang tidur.

"Oalah," gumam Onew.

"Demiiitttt! Bangun, woiii!" Kyuhyun menendang makhluk itu yang ternyata adalah Changmin! Heran juga, ngapain sih tidur di koridor. Ngigo pula. Changmin pun bangun.

"Loh, kok gue ada di sini?" Changmin mengamati keadaan sekitar. "Kok Suju Hyung, si Evil sama Onew ada disini?" tanyanya persis anak hilang.

"Min, justru kita yang nyanya, lo ngapain tidur di koridor lantai satu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Lantai satu? Koridor? Berarti gue tidur sambil jalan lagi dong," kata Changmin.

"Sejak kapan lo tidur sambil jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ngga tau, nih. Gara-gara kecapekan kali," katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Lah trus kalian ngapain? Tidur sambil jalan juga?" tanya Changmin.

"Enggak tuh! Kita kan mau menyelidiki hantu! Eh, taunya malah elo yang bersuara-suara aneh di koridor!" Eunhyuk ngomel lagi.

"Balik yok, Hyuu~~~ng," kata Ryeowook sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Ngantuk, jadi otaknya ngga jalan.

"Hantu?" Changmin tertarik. "Ikut dong! Ikut dong! Gue males balik ke dorm. Paling Yunho Hyung ngorok berisik banget," kata Changmin. Alis Leeteuk keangkat satu.

"Awas kalo ngga ada hantu di ruang dance!" ancam Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

-ruang latihan dance—

"Capek gue kuda-kuda melulu," kata Sungmin sambil nguap.

"Iya, gue juga ngantuk," kata Shindong sambil meluk bantalnya Changmin.

"Hiii...!" tiba-tiba Yesung menjerit.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Huaaaa!" Leeteuk juga ikutan histeris.

"Wooo, bola mata siapa tuh?" kata Siwon.

"WHAT?" Donghae menjerit seram karena melihat dua bola mata menggelinding innocent di ruangan itu.

"GYYAAAA! Sekarang kita yang dimakan!" Kyuhyun menjerit bersama Changmin dan Onew yang udah sembunyi di bawah meja (di ruang latihan dance ada meja?).

"AAAAA!" Min-Wook menjerit dengan suara cempreng.

"Loh? Suju Oppa, Onew Oppa sama Changmin Oppa ngapain kesini tengah malam?" tiba-tiba Luna nongol dari balik lemari.

"Luna! Eh, kamu sendiri ngapain?" tegur Leeteuk. Luna garuk-garuk kepala sambil cengengesan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" tiba-tiba Luna berteriak histeris. Sontak anak-anak yang lain ikutan panik dan lari kocar-kacir.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Onew ketakutan.

"GYAAAAA! DONGE BELOM MAU MATIIII!" jerit Donghae.

"Apaan sih? Apaan sih?" kata Siwon heran+takut. Luna memungut dua bola mata itu.

"Yaahhh, ketahuan deh," katanya.

"Luna, itu apaan sih?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ini mainan," kata Luna polos.

"Hah?"

"Buat apa kamu nyimpan mainan aneh kayak gitu?" Changmin cengok.

"Ini kan koleksiku sama Sulli. Buat nakut-nakutin Victoria Eonni," kata Luna. "Aku nyembunyiin disini. Nih ada lagi," kata Luna lagi dan dengan innocent-nya mengeluarkan boneka anatomi manusia.

"Apa-apaan cewek ini...?" batin cowok-cowok ganteng itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Oppa ngapain ke sini?" tanya Luna.

"Kata si Eunhyuk di dorm sering ada kejadian aneh," jelas Shindong.

"Katanya disini ada hantu sadis, taunya elo nyimpan boneka aneh!" kata Kyuhyun pedes.

"Bener tuh. Ah! Rugi gue udah ketakutan! Tanggung jawab, Nyuk!" kata Donghae ngomel-ngomel.

"Eh, Eunhyuk mana?" tanya Yesung celingukan.

-tek!—

"Lah, ternyata ada disini toh!" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk nongol di ambang pintu sambil nyalain lampu.

"Nyuk, sejak kapan lo ada disana?" tanya Donghae.

"Emang gue udah ada disini dari tadi!" kata Eunhyuk heran. "Justru dari tadi gue nyariin kalian gara-gara dorm kita kosong," lanjut Eunhyuk.

Anak-anak Suju (kecuali Eunhyuk), Onew, dan Changmin menganga shock.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luna yang emang ngga tau kronologinya.

"Tadi kan lo sama-sama kita menyelidiki hantu..." tunjuk Shindong seram.

"Hah? Orang gue baru pulang kok. Tadi kan gue mampir ke rumah manajer," kata Eunhyuk heran.

Min-Wook pingsan.

"Terus, yang tadi siapa...?" guman Leeteuk horror.

_Hihihi...~~_

-THE END—

Tambahan:

Pas si Yesung dibisikin Kyuhyun tadi, Kyuhyun ngebisikin ini:

Kyu: "ayok, Hyung. Ntar Donghae hyung pasti ketakutan dan mukanya bakal jadi gokil banget!

Sung: "Oh, iya, iya. Sip, itu mah!

Dasar duet EVIL! -_-"

-THE END—

HUAAAAHHHHH! BRUAAAHHHHH! BRUAAHHHHH! *megap-megap* ni FF sebenarnya aku ketik dari sekitar 5 BULAN yang lalu loh, dan baru aku selesaikan minggu kemaren. jadi kira-kira mandek berapa bulan ya?~ nyehehehe.

REVIEW PLEASE? Kalo ada silent reader gw tendang ke tengah jalan raya! mending ngga usah baca! *gw ikutan sadis nih*


End file.
